ONE STEAMY NIGHT
by chantou
Summary: two friends, one with a desire, the other with all to discover, a night of exploring their feelings and sexuality


Today is one of those warm days, where the wind keeps kissing your skin, the sky is shining blue with no clouds to be seen. Carmen and Jasmine have been hitting the stores all day, looking for different things to buy. Before heading home, they have one more stop to make. Carmen wants to go to Victoria's secret to refresh her lingerie collection, so this will be their last stop. Entering the store, both girls are looking around for the sexiest lingerie there possible. Jasmine comes across a little pink lace bra that matches a tong... It's very different from those her friend usually gets, leaving not much for the imagination. She suggests Carmen to try it on, and they both head into the cabinets to see how it fits her body. They bring along a few other bras and panties, As Jasmine is waiting outside, and she feels the urge to suddenly take a peek at her friend while putting on this sexy clothing. Jasmine has always had a secret crush on the beautiful brunette but she never had the guts to express it. She pull slightly the curtain that take places as the doors of the cabinet to spy quietly as her friend changes bra... she is amazed the small perfect round breast that she sees. makes her just want to enter the cabinet with her, but she stand still there, just staring at her body from head to toes, looking at her every single curve of this imperfect. but of so beautiful body. To this blondish women, Carmen is the most gorgeous woman alive and she gets aroused just there seeing her in her natural assets in that moment.

As they arrive at Carmen's place, no one is home, only the two of them, as they've been best friends forever, they are very at ease getting comfortable in front of one another. Carmen just put all her bags and throw them on the couch and takes off her t-shirt and take down her pants leaving her in her purple silk bra and black tong. She heads to the bathroom and fills up the bath tub to get refreshed a little and relax a bit after this journey of shopping. Although Jasmin is there in the living room, they don't mind. It always been like that and are used to those habits. As Carmen pulls up her long hair up into a ponytail and slips into her tub, Jasmine sits on the couch remembering in her head to images of perfection she saw back there in that store. The images keep running in her head, those special attributes, firm boobs, with small nipples, all the right curves to her and a butt she just wants to grab in her hands. She closes the tv and opens up the radio, finds a channel with romantic songs playing in continue and head to the bathroom, to sit and talk to friend. This one is kind of surprise to see her open the door and sit just there besides her in the side of the half-filled tub. But she doesn't try to hide or anything, even she feels uncomfortable at first. Jasmine can see that her friend is tense, so she offers to do her a shoulder massage as she sits in the warm water, which she agrees too.

Jasmine stands on her knees behind her friend, without her noticing it, she took off her bra and panties and starts rubbing her shoulders as they talk smoothly and laugh together, then as the moment feels more and more cozy, Jasmine's hand slips lower on her chest, but Carmen lets her do it, she doesn't stop her, she has no reasons why, but she just wants her friend to suddenly touch her, although it never happened before. Carmen has a boyfriend and has been happy and in love with him for many years, and never felt anything for a woman, but in this instant, she just loves the way the fingers of her friends feels on her moist body. As the green eyes young woman's fingers keeps caressing her body in a subtle massage kind of way, she reaches the point under the water where her little mounts are getting erect under her soft caress. Jasmine's fingers pinch gently Carmen's nipples, as she stands up to slip a feet into the water, than a second one to join her in that warmth bath. Both bodies touch closely, Carmen can feel her friend's breast in her back as this one is grabbing her boobs more firmly. Jasmine can't help but to give her a kiss in the neck and taste the flavor of her skin, her lips move up to her to her earlobe has she sucks it tenderly and keep kissing her as she arouses her with her touch.

Their legs softly caresses under this warmth as their body connect even more to one another. Jasmine's hands move toward her friend's assets fierce fully, as Carmen turns her head a little to feel her breath on her chin and cheek. Their lips almost come together, but Carmen pulls again slightly, but can't resist tasting those sensual lips offered to her. She allows herself to that unknown pleasure and lock her lips to Jasmines. She teases her nipples has their mouth slightly open up to let their tongue shyly meet and start to dance together. Like and electrical magnet, they can't keep their hands from one another, their mouth can't have enough of each other's taste.

The waves made in the bath by both hands sliding on each other can't be hidden. The heat is rising high in the bathroom and both woman keep on kissing fierce fully. After some play fun of about half an hour, they both step out of the bath to head into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Flirty looks are floating all over the room, as they cook a nice meal. They continue heating up the atmosphere around a bottle of wine and the feast they prepared, romanticized by candle lights. The old friends keeps talking and laughing, but none brings up what just happened a few hours before, but the sweet looks and discrete shy touches are spreading all over the room. Laughter's and nice moments are witnessed by the moon shining outside the window. After dinner, they change room, glasses of wine in the hand and second bottle for later refill and continue their conversation in the living room sitting in front on the fire lighting up gently the room. As they chat like they always do, Jasmine can't stop looking into those profound and mysterious dark eyes looking back at her. She just can't resist and take a chance again leaning toward those sensual and appealing lips, for one more taste of heaven.


End file.
